1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air balancer or air balancing hoist.
2. Related Background Art
There has been developed an air balancer or air balancing hoist equipped with a braking mechanism for preventing the wire rope from being wound at a high speed to cause flying-up or abrupt pulling-up of the hook when, for example, a load is disengaged from the hook (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,781).
A problem with conventional air balancers is that when a suspended load is raised or lowered, the suspended load does not stop instantaneously but moves up or down by inertia.